


Good Things Do Happen

by warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart



Series: Wandering Souls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart/pseuds/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean's return from Hell, things get complicated. Mina and Dean have a lot to handle as they prepare for a life they didn't know they could have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Little Things Define You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title "Bad Blood" by Bastille
> 
> You should really listen to this song. So GOOD!
> 
>  
> 
> OK. So I lied a little bit. I just needed to tell a little bit of Dean's story.
> 
> This is actually where this fic originally started in my head before I started writing.

_Dean’s heart was shredded by the time he finally managed to extricate himself from Cosmina’s embrace. A leg thrown over him, head on his chest, arm curled around him; even in sleep she had done everything she could to keep him there._    
  
 _Gazing at the beautiful woman he loved, the only woman he’d ever loved aside from his mother, he choked back a tear at the thought of leaving her like this. He knew she couldn’t come with him; it was far too dangerous, but he wanted to crawl back under the covers and make sure she never doubted how much he cared for her._    
  
 _But he couldn’t do that. If he did then the Hell hounds would get him for sure, if he didn’t there was a very slim chance he could come back and face her well-deserved wrath. With one last tender kiss, he placed the note he’d agonized over on the pillow beside hers, before leaving his heart and soul without a backward glance._    
  


* * *

  
_Dean had known Sam and Bobby wouldn’t let him leave alone. He had hoped he’d be up early enough, but he wasn’t surprised when they ambushed him outside of the Impala._    
  
 _What had surprised him was their reluctance to leave Mina behind._    
  
 _“She has a right to be there if she wants.” Bobby admonished._    
  
 _“She’s searched just as hard as we have, Dean. You can’t just abandon her right now.” Sam scolded._    
  
 _That last line hit Dean deep._    
  
 _“It doesn’t matter whether I bring her or not! If I die I’m still abandoning her! It’s bad enough I have to let you 2 come along, but I can’t put her in danger too Sam. I can’t hurt her any more than I already have.” Dean was arguing with himself just as much as Sam, he was pleading to be told he was doing the right thing._    
  
 _Sam’s sullen bitchface wasn’t the affirmation he was looking for, but at least he wasn’t talking about it anymore. He caught Sam glaring at him as they drove, but he just turned the music up louder, maybe if he could make it loud enough, he wouldn’t be able to feel anything._    
  


* * *

  
_I love you. I’m sorry. I promised I’d keep you safe. Don’t look for me._  
  
I read those words over and over again throughout that agonizing day. I prayed, I legitimately prayed that a miracle would occur and Dean would come back to me so I could curse him for everything he was worth. I prayed that it was all a mistake. I prayed that if he did die his deal would get fudged and his soul would shoot straight up to Heaven. As evening turned to night, and I watched the hands creep to midnight, I prayed for a phone call. As the clock struck its final gong, I cried and prayed for a text. As the minutes ticked by I held the dogs snuggled in bed with me closer. I wept freely as it became clear that no phone call was coming. Skender and Luna watched over me with knowing sad eyes as my heart turned to ashes.  
  


* * *

  
Sam didn’t come back with Bobby. Bobby walked through the front door alone, an old man bent over, weighed down by grief. Tears streamed down my face all over again as I went up and hugged him, needing human companionship.  
  
“Where is he?” The voice coming from my throat was nothing more than a raspy croaking.  
  
“Sam… Sam buried him somewhere out in the woods. I don’t even know where. He wouldn’t tell me or let me help him.” Bobby scrubbed at his face with his hands, trying to remove the weight of death from his face.  
  
Anger flared up, followed quickly by depression, when I realized I wasn’t going to be able to visit his grave even. I swallowed it all down, knowing that Bobby and Sam were suffering even worse than I was.  
  
“What… What happened?” I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.  
  
“We put up a good fight, but it just wasn’t good enough. Lilith knew we were coming and played us 6 ways from Sunday. I don’t even know that we ever stood a chance.” Bobby sighed.  
  
“Was he… Was he in much pain?” Bobby looked up at me with a mix of sad compassion deep in his eyes.  
  
I shook my head before he could answer,  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
Neither one of us cooked that night. We just wandered like ghosts from room to room. Finally I gave up, grabbed all of my babies, rats and dogs both, and took them all to bed with me, something I had never tried before. I set them down gently on the bed before laying down under the covers.  
  
Before I knew it the dogs were gently settling down on either side of me, mindful not to squish the rats, and the rats were quiet and subdued as they each found a place to snuggle down for the night. Flutter lay between my neck and the pillow, Sansa chose to sleep next to her curled up under my chin. Elphie made a nest of my hair, while Waffles and Priscilla slept against my stomach.  
  
My body ached and my brain whirred thinking of everything I wish I had ever said to him, every kiss I could have given. I thought of the should-haves and the might-haves. I thought of the future now closed off for us. Still open for me, but for one strong boy who didn’t deserve the life he got, the future was forever extinguished. Stuck in an ever-lasting cycle of blood and gore and torture; I don’t know how I finally fell asleep, perhaps the exhaustion of 36 hours with no sleep just finally took its toll.  
  


* * *

  
The grief didn’t go away. Some days it was better than others, but oftentimes I’d wake up and cry until I made myself sick to my stomach. I moved into Dean's room, needing to feel the serenity hanging in the air. I could feel all the memories surrounding me. Bobby didn't do more than give me a wary eye when he came up and found me moving everything. He probably thought it was masochistic of me to torment myself like that. But it actually made things easier. The room still smelled like him and it felt like he was there watching over me at night just like he used to.  
  
After a month, Bobby finally managed to pull himself up and start answering phone calls again. He’d call to check in on Sam, but I don’t think Sam wanted to make contact. I couldn’t imagine what he was going through. If Bobby, and even me, were this cut up inside about this, what was it like for Sam; knowing the brother who was both Father and Mother, in addition to brother, had sold his soul to bring him back? What was it like to feel as though he was the reason his brother was in Hell? He hadn’t just lost his brother, which was bad enough, but guilt was resting heavily on his shoulders. I sent him a few text messages, but he never replied.  
  


* * *

  
I started working all the time. I had only ever worked part time with Sheriff Mills and the Sioux Falls K9 Unit, but I had nothing better to do than throw myself into it now. It was the only way I could find that helped keep my mind away from the ache in my soul.  
  
I had to focus when I was working with the dogs. I couldn’t afford to lose concentration when dogs were barreling towards me, teeth sharp and minds even sharper. The dogs were looking for a weakness, and if they sensed even inattention it could bring very painful results for me. Luna got to work with the K9 Unit. The trainers in other areas had fallen in love with her and Skender, and frequently taught them both other skills while I was busy.  
  
I was glad that someone else was working with them; it was hard for me to muster the energy to give them the attention they needed. I was exhausted by work, and often too sick to work with them as much as I always had. I tried to give everyone time at night. Almost every night I’d set the small cage up next to the bed and leave the door open as I slept. They could curl up with me, but they also had free access to water, food, and litter.  
  
The new routine wasn’t normal, but it was all I had to keep me sane. I made food when I felt up to it, and went off to work when I pulled myself together. Sheriff Mills was lenient with what time I came in, just so long as I showed up before noon and worked with the dogs. But I was learning to shove it down, no matter how bad I felt. It was getting easier to pull my mind into focus while I was there. Snapping teeth brings everything else to a halt.  
  


* * *

  
2 and a half months after Dean’s soul was pulled to Hell, and a piece of mine went with it, I was still spending much of my time in the mornings throwing up. Bobby tried to bring it up once or twice, but I just shrugged it off as grief. A lot of people threw up when they cried too hard. I slammed the door on the part of my brain that sprang open and reminded me that I usually wasn’t crying before I threw up. I just ignored that in hopes that it would just fade away.  
  


* * *

  
3 months in and I still threw up every morning. Finally, on my day off, I decided it was time to just set my mind at ease and take a pregnancy test already. The ride into town I was tense, but kept telling myself that it was perfectly normal to throw up this often after losing someone I still loved.  
  
When I finally had the test in hand I found a deserted park with a bathroom. 5 minutes later I was staring at a little blue and pink plus sign. I’d like to say I went into shock, or that I had known it all along, but those would both be lies. I had taken the test just to stop my mind from jumping to conclusions. Yet it was with calm acceptance I stared at the proof I was pregnant.  
  
I exited the bathroom, throwing the test and its wrappings away. I began to wander, not knowing quite how to handle this. I knew I would keep the baby, but I didn’t know how Bobby would feel about it. He’d already opened his home to me, my rats, and my dogs. I shouldn’t ask him to take on even more. But Dean would be furious if he were alive and I tried to move myself or the baby from safety.  
  
With that thought it finally hit me. This wasn’t just a baby growing inside me. This was Dean’s child. Dean was the father, and he wouldn’t be here to help me raise it. It was with that realization I finally broke down. Tears fell like rain as I folded to my knees and cried.  
  
 _What am I supposed to do?!_  I wondered.  _I’m all alone and now the child by the man who managed to touch my soul is growing inside me. Dean won’t be here to make this the happy time I would have expected it to be._  I had never wanted to think about children, of course I had, but I always stopped myself with the promise that if Dean escaped his deal, then I could think about it. The possibility of having a kid had stopped at the stroke of midnight on Sam’s birthday.  
  
A firm hand on my shoulder startled a shriek from my lips and I fumbled for a knife before the deep voice said soothingly,  
  
“I apologize; I didn’t mean to startle you. I heard you crying and wanted to check on you.”  
  
I stopped grasping for a knife as I looked up into sky blue eyes that changed color and depth. The man crouched down in front of me making it so I didn’t have to look up at him.  
  
“What is wrong?” He asked sincerely.  
  
My defenses lowered completely as the man in front of me spoke. He had a strange calming effect. I shouldn’t have felt safe with him, but I did.  
  
“I just found out I’m pregnant.” I blurted out.  
  
The stranger cocked his head at me with a brooding, confused look on his face.  
  
“This is unhappy news?” He queried in that gravelly voice that should have been intimidating.  
  
“I’m not unhappy to find out I’m pregnant. I’m unhappy because the Father won’t be here to see his child.” I answered honestly.  
  
“The Father will come back.” The statement felt like salt being rubbed into an open wound, raw and bleeding on my heart.  
  
“He’s dead.” I said simply.  
  
I felt the immense sorrow radiating off of the kind stranger in front of me. The look in his eyes wasn’t pity. It was understanding and empathy. The next question he asked came from left field.  
  
“If someone offered to remove the cells forming in your body, and wipe all memory of it clean from your mind, would you accept their offer?” I recoiled at the idea.  
  
“Never!” I spoke with vehemence.  
  
The smile that lifted the corners of his mouth was small, but it seemed as though he felt he had won a small victory.  
  
“Would you like me to walk you back to your car?” He changed the subject.  
  
“You don’t need to. I’m not  _that_  pregnant yet, but if you’d like to, I wouldn’t mind the company.”  
  
The walk back was longer than I expected, but the man was kind and didn’t seem to feel the need for chatter as he escorted me through the park. When we did reach the car, he opened the door for me, and held it a moment as he stared straight into my eyes.  
  
“Do not despair. It is not as bad as it seems right now.” And then he closed the door and stepped back.  
  
His words baffled me as I backed out and started to pull away. I realized I had forgotten to thank him and stopped, but when I looked around to find him, he was gone, and I was alone again.  
  
 _Well, not completely alone._  I mused as I glanced down at my stomach and wondered if it was just my imagination, but it seemed as though I had gotten just a little bit bigger than I used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her meeting Cas was actually an idea I got from a Fic that has since been taken down. I do not remember the name of the Fic or the name of the author, but I will say that the idea did not come from me. If the author sees this and wants me to give credit I would be happy to give her (or him) credit for it. I remember discovering someone had plagiarized my ideas in their story a few months ago and becoming quite upset about it, that is not my intent. I fell in love with the idea and wished to use it.


	2. Feeling My Way Through The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title taken from "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. And if you haven't listened to that song you should. It just fits really well with this chapter (in my opinion).

###  [ _Dean could feel air brushing against his hand as he reached up through the dirt, relief flooded through him. Lungs burning he grasped at anything and pushed and pulled, wriggled and squirmed upwards, using the last of his oxygen to break through._ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1581317/chapters/5526524)

  
_With a gasp Dean pulled in his first lungful of clean air in what he would later discover to be 4 months. The fresh air flooded into him and made him dizzy. He had to take a moment before he could finish pulling the lower half of his body from his grave._    
  
 _When he finally managed to stand up and look around, his eyes seemed to play tricks. The trees surrounding him were leveled. He shook his head unable to comprehend what had happened._    
  
 _Visions of Hell flashed before his eyes startling him out of his shock and spurring him into a steady walk. Dean was suddenly anxious to leave the sight of his resting place far behind him._    
  


* * *

  
_With relief, Dean guzzled a bottle of water from the abandoned convenience store, nothing had ever tasted as good as that cold sip of water, it revived him and gave him new energy. He happened to glance into a long mirror and couldn’t refrain from lifting his shirt to view the smooth, scar-less skin beneath. Its unmarred state brought new questions to mind as memories of Hell hounds ripping into his chest played in his head._    
  
 _As he let his shirt fall back into place a twinge in his left arm gave Dean pause._    
  
 _A large handprint was burned into the skin of his upper arm. The raised skin of the burn hurt as he gently touched it. He had no memory of where it had come from or who had given it to him. The only possibility cropping into his head was that whatever had raised him from Hell had left its brand._    
  


* * *

  
_Dean brought the hot-wired car to a stop outside of Bobby’s house and looked around noting the absence of Mina’s car. He wondered where she was. She hadn’t answered her phone earlier and Dean was worried about her. Bobby had hung up on him before he could ask about either her or Sam._    
  
 _Bobby had been less than receptive to Dean’s calls but he couldn’t blame him, he wouldn’t trust him either if he came back from the dead._    
  
 _Dean didn’t have much hope for what would happen when Bobby opened up that door._    
  
 _“Surprise.” Dean smiled at him._    
  
 _Bobby was still for just a moment. Dean’s smile grew as they eyed each other until Bobby launched himself at Dean, knife in hand._    
  


* * *

  
_Bobby wrapped Dean in a hug after Dean finally convinced him that he was in fact himself and not a monster of some sort._  
  
 _“Sam’s phone is off.” He told Bobby._  
  
 _“Yeah. He hasn’t really talked to me since… Since that night. It ain’t exactly been easy fer any of us. He’s been killin’ himself searchin’ for a way to bring you back.”_  
  
 _“Well it looks like he finally found a way. You should have seen it Bobby. Whatever he did was some major bad mojo.” Bobby shook his head at Dean’s words, but didn’t have time to form a response before Mina came swinging through the door._  
  
 _“Bobby, I’m home!” She called, “Nice car out front, bit dirty, so I guess it’ll fit right in with all the other vehicles you never get around to fixing or selling.” She teased as she came into the study where he and Dean waited._  
  
 _The playful smile on her face was quickly replaced by a shocked expression as her eyes landed on Dean sitting there in Bobby’s chair at the desk._  
  
 _“Mina. Don’t panic. Stay calm. This is the real Dean.” Bobby told Cosmina gently._  
  
 _“Dean is dead.” Mina mumbled quietly, still unmoving._  
  
 _“I was Mina. Baby I don’t know how, but something brought me back.” Dean stood up as he pleaded with her._  
  
 _“No… I don’t believe you. I’ve just finally lost it. The stress and grief has finally gotten to me. I’ll be in my room Bobby, slowly devolving into insanity.” And Mina turned away and marched up the stairs away from Dean._  
  
 _He stared helplessly at Bobby who merely shrugged at him._  
  
 _“Don’t look at me. This is something you’re gonna have to figure out. I’m gonna go work on some cars outside while you 2 work this out.” And Bobby left Dean standing there._  
  
 _Dean took in a deep breath before he moved to the bottom of the stairs and made his way up. He checked Mina’s room but found it disturbingly bare. With another gulp of air he moved down a door to his old room, and slowly opened it to the sight of Mina curled up tightly, sobbing._  
  
 _“Shh… Mina no. Please don’t cry.” Dean hurriedly moved into the room and slid in next to her._  
  
 _Her sobs intensified as he slipped his arms around her._  
  
 _“Just go away. I don’t know what my mind is trying to do, but I can’t handle this too. Haven’t I been through enough without having a complete mental breakdown?” Her words cut through her sobs._  
  
 _“Mina please. It really is me. Look at me.” He pulled her face around to him. “I’m not dead. Something brought me back. I’m alive. By some miracle or spell I’m back.”_  
  
 _“No you’re not. You’re just a very real figment of my imagination.” She shook her head._  
  
 _“Mina, would Bobby have lied to you? Do you really think that you would be able to feel me if I were just in your head? With all the weird shit that happens to us, do you honestly think there’s no way that I could have been brought back?” Dean insisted._  
  
 _“Bobby… He doesn’t lie to me. He wouldn’t lie to me. He knows how important it is not to stress me out right now.” She slowly began to reason. “Dean?” She finally looked at him considering._  
  
 _“Yes Mina. It’s really me.” Dean smiled in relief._  
  
 _“Dean.” Mina said again._  
  
 _Her hands reached up and began tracing the shape of his face, disbelief evident, fingers searching for any clue, any indication that he wasn’t in fact real. Dean leaned into her touch, a gentle caress he had no intention of leaving any time soon._  
  
 _“I’m here baby, you’re safe now.” Dean murmured as he leaned in and kissed the beautiful woman beneath him._  
  
 _“I missed you so much.” Mina breathed between kisses._  
  
 _“I’m sorry, Sweetheart, but I’m back now.” Dean apologized._  
  
 _“I’m glad.” She smiled at him, “And there’s one thing I need to get off my chest.”_  
  
 _Mina bit her lip and looked at Dean from under her eyelashes. A glance that could melt Dean’s insides. He grinned back at her saying,_  
  
 _“Anything babe.” This pulled another smile from Mina._  
  
 _With lightning speed she slapped Dean across the face as her expression shifted into fury in the blink of an eye._  
  
 _“How dare you leave me behind like that!” She shouted at him, righteous anger swirling like steam around him. “Do you have any idea what I went through the next 2 days? I had no idea what was happening. No clue if you survived! No way to help you!”_  
  
 _Angry tears threatened to spill over. And with frustration she sprang up wiping at them._  
  
 _“After_  everything  _you tossed me aside like dead weight.” She whispered._  
  
 _Dean still lay sprawled across the bed in shock. Slowly he sat up and grabbed her wrist._  
  
 _“I’m sorry Mina. I didn’t want to put you in danger too. Bad enough I couldn’t stop Sam and Bobby. I couldn’t face the idea of letting you get killed in an ill-conceived plan to save me. I promised to keep you safe no matter what. And that meant leaving you behind. I’m not sorry, and I’d do it again.”_  
  
 _Mina allowed Dean to pull her closer, resting his head against her stomach. She hesitated before running her fingers through his hair._  
  
 _“I understand, but damn it Dean! It still wasn’t OK. I can’t hold it against you though. I’m too happy to have you back.” She responded softly as she looked down at his upturned face._  
  
 _“Just so long as you understand I did it because I love you.” He whispered._  
  
 _“I love you too.”_  
  
 _Dean exhaled gratefully, relief flooding throughout his form. Mina gasped in surprise as he kissed the slight swell of her belly._  
  
 _“Oh!” She exhaled quietly._  
  
 _“What? Dean asked, once again tense._  
  
 _“Uhm…” Mina hesitated, worry creasing her brow. “I have to tell you something.”_  
  
 _“Mina, what happened?” Dean demanded._  
  
 _Mina flinched away, frightened of how he would react to the news that he was going to be a father. They had never talked about children, and now there was no choice to be made._  
  
 _Dean’s grip on her wrists tightened, transmitting his growing irritation to her in an alarming way._  
  
 _“Mina, what did you do?!” Dean growled at her._  
  
 _“Dean_   **stop** _!” Mina hissed at him, wrenching her arms away and folding them around her body. “I didn’t_  do  _anything, or any_  one  _for that matter.”_  
  
 _“Then what do you need to tell me?”_  
  
 _Taking a deep breath, Mina stepped towards Dean once again. She gently took his hands in hers and placed them one on either side of her belly._  
  
 _“Dean, last month I decided to take a pregnancy test.” Dean’s sharp inhale stopped Mina for only an instant. “I was throwing up every morning, and at first I just thought it was because I was so upset about you, but when it didn’t stop, I…” Mina swallowed hard, “It came back positive Dean. I’m pregnant.”_  
  
 _Dean was stunned into silence. He couldn’t move. He had no idea how to handle this new development. Sure, he’d nearly had a heart attack when he thought Ben might be his kid, but this was an entirely different ballgame. This was real. He was expected to be there for this kid from start to finish. The realization that he was soon going to be responsible for a small helpless human being was overwhelming._  
  
 _Dean looked up into Mina’s still, tense eyes, warily watching the thoughts flit across his face, waiting for him to decide how he would handle this. As he looked up at the beauty before him, he suddenly understood that he needed to care for the unborn child even now. He had to care for the mother, his Mina. He marveled at how strong she was, to have accepted this fate, believing that she would have to raise and care for this child by herself. Sure other women had to do it, but they usually had some family to lean on, Mina was alone. He had died, Sam was gone, and Bobby, though a great man who had been the father he wished he’d had, was older and grumpier, not exactly what a young woman expects when she discovers she’s about to have a baby._  
  
 _“Does Bobby know?” Dean queried._  
  
 _Mina nodded her head, a smile lifting her face as she recalled that conversation with the kind, grizzled hunter._  
  


* * *

  
"Bobby, I have to tell you something." I said nervously to the old hunter sitting at the table.  
  
Bobby's head came up at the tone in my voice, a nervous pleading he had never heard letting him know that this was serious, managing to pry his eyes away from the massive tome he was reading.  
  
"I'm listening." He said seriously.  
  
I swallowed apprehensively before continuing.  
  
"I-I'm pregnant with Dean's baby." I blurted out.  
  
"Well, can't say I'm surprised." Bobby stunned me by saying.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mina, you been throwin' up every morning. It was pretty obvious despite the state of denial you been in. I just decided not to force the issue until you figured it out yourself." His response was in typical Bobby fashion.  
  
"Oh." Was all I could think to say.  
  
"Now, I don't mean to tell you what to do, but now that you know you are, you’re gonna have to quit jumpin' in the bite suit at every chance and tryin' to get your face bitten off." He scolded me.  
  
I grimaced at his interpretation of my job, but realized he was right.  
  
"Shit!" I swore. "I didn't even think about that. I hope Sheriff Mills will understand." I gnawed worriedly at my lip.  
  
"She'll be fine with it. If she gives you any grief, tell her to come find me." Bobby said in his gruff fatherly manner.  
  
I smiled at him gratefully. Then a sudden thought hit me.  
  
"If it makes you uncomfortable, I could move out. I make enough at work to afford an apartment, and I have some money saved up. I could do it. I realize it's too much to ask of you to let me stay here with the baby on top of me, the dogs, and the rats…” Bobby held up his hand to quiet me.  
  
“Cosmina, do you really think I would kick you out? What kind of person do you think I am? On top of what Dean would do to me if he found out I let you leave with his kid. Don’t insult me. You’re staying here. Sure it’s taken some getting used to having you here. But it hasn’t been unpleasant. I’m not letting you work yourself up about bein’ an imposition. You contribute to the household. You pull your weight and you cook and take care of the house. It hasn’t been this clean since before the missus passed. So don’t even think about it.”  
  
I teared up at Bobby’s sincerity, and couldn’t help but give him a hug (to his embarrassment) as a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. I hadn’t even realized how worried I’d been about having to move out.  
  
This house had become my home. I’d spent the last year of my life here. I wasn’t ready to move out. It was my safe haven against the horrible storm whirling when I set foot outside.  
  
“Go call the Sheriff. She should know she’s gonna have to find some other idjit to set dogs on.” Bobby ordered.  
  
I grinned at him before bouncing away to let the Sheriff know that I wasn’t going to be doing any more dangerous activities, I was strictly on Supervisor mode until further notice.  
  


* * *

  
_“He took it well. He’s been very supportive… And bossy.” Mina scrunched up her nose in a grimace as she thought about all the rules Bobby had tried to force on her._    
  
 _“Yeah that’s Bobby.” Dean smiled, “Do you know if it’s a girl or a boy yet?”_    
  
 _Mina shook her head._    
  
 _“My doctor’s appointment for that is coming up, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know or not. I’m havin’ a kid one way or the other.”_    
  
 _“Well… I think it’d be nice to know. Especially since this is our first. It would be good to know what kind of things to get the baby.” Dean pleaded._    
  
 _“Dean, girl or boy doesn’t matter. They’re still gonna get to play with whatever they want. None of the gender typical shit you people put on small kids. Sure I loved to play with Barbies and dolls when I was little, but I also loved to play T-ball and get messy outside. I was a tomboy. And whether it’s girl or boy they’re more than welcome to play with cars or Barbies. I don’t care. And if you try and mess with that I will set the dogs on you.” Mina’s glare as she finished had Dean cowed._    
  
 _“I wouldn’t do that Mina. I just… I want to know. Either way will be awesome! Girl or boy I’m gonna teach ‘em how to defend themselves. I don’t want them turning into a hunter like me though,” Dean frowned. “They can know what I do. But I want them to be able to live as normal a life as possible. This kinda life, well, you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”_    
  
 _Mina reached out and pulled Dean up for a hug, his arms wrapped around her gently, wondering how he would protect not only her, but the child now growing in her as well. As she nuzzled in closer, fitting herself neatly under Dean’s chin, body melding against his, the softest of flutterings tickled Dean’s stomach._    
  
 _Mina’s breath hitched as she felt it. She had read about it, and had a good idea of what the fluttering was. Mina lifted her eyes up to Dean’s face._    
  
 _“Was that?” Dean asked._    
  
 _Mina nodded._    
  
 _“The baby.”_    
  
 _Dean was silent as he stared at Mina. The child safely within her belly had reached out to him, its father. He knew that was a ridiculous idea, but nonetheless, it made his heart thud to imagine it. His mind’s eye could see the child extending its hand out in search of him. Dean shook the image from his head, hands drifting down to float across the stretched skin of Mina’s abdomen._    
  
 _Her hands settled over his, and he looked up to see the faintest of smiles on her pale pink lips. Love for the mother of his unborn child swelled up and he brought his hands back up to her face to pull her in for a kiss. And before either of them knew it, they were naked on the bed, wrapped up in each other._


	3. The Sun Burnt Out Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Calm Before the Storm" by Fall Out Boy.

Dean thought he was so smart, thinking he could ditch me again. Uh uh, not going to happen again. I'm not dumb enough to let that happen again, so that's how I found myself following him at a distance in my own car.  
  
I had insisted I be allowed to come and that the dogs came with me on our trip to find Sam. Which meant there wasn't enough room in Bobby's truck, and I happily followed along in my car, Luna and Skender loving the chance for a car ride.  
  
Now I found my pregnant ass waiting outside an old abandoned barn, that the boys had mysteriously disappeared into an hour ago while I slowly crept closer, the dogs walking silently along either side, a gun at my back, and knives littering the rest of my person. My thighs had cramped up long ago, and my right foot was asleep, I was thinking about what a waste of time this had been when the clouds rolled over the moon, and thunder began to rumble low in the distance.  
  
I looked around myself in concern, I didn't want to have to crawl back through the mud and rain if this was going to turn nasty, and I certainly wasn't going to run into the barn and reveal that i followed them here. Dean would have a fit and Bobby would look at me with disappointment and shake his head at me. You'd think I was a child the way they watched me.  
  
When I turned back to stare at the barn I barely managed to contain a yelp as I realized a dark haired man in a trench coat was now standing in front of the doors staring intently at them. The wind began to pick up as he stood there. The roof of the barn began to shake and flap in the wind, and I could hear the "thud-thud" of it even from where I was sitting. A particularly violent gust of wind blew the doors open and he sauntered right in.  
  
As I heard the unmistakable sound of shotguns going off I abandoned my vantage point and made a beeline for the barn, running as hard as I could without falling in the muck. Lights and sparks flew inside the barn. I hadn't been very close and it seemed to be taking forever to get there, when suddenly everything stopped, the wind, the rain, everything. All was still.  
  
I slowed as I approached, and on silent feet, motioning to the dogs to stay, I crept close enough to hear a familiar deep voice say,  
  
"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

'Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean grimaced as he thrust Ruby's knife into the unknown creature's heart.  
  
The dark haired man barely even looked down as he grabbed the hilt of the knife protruding from his chest. I watched in horrified fascination as he slowly pulled it out, a smirk on his face. With no warning he turned around and grabbed the iron crow bar Bobby was swinging towards his head. Pressing his fingers to Bobby's head, I stifled a cry as Bobby's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed as though dead on the floor.  
  
I wanted to run towards Bobby as Dean hurried over, the dark haired man casually flipped through the open spell book, but when Dean's,  
  
"What are you?" and the answering,  
  
"Castiel."  
  
"I got that. What are you?" Dean growled.  
  
Castiel looked up and I suddenly remembered where I had seen him as he responded,  
  
"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel was the man I had met, who had been so kind and comforted me right after I discovered I was pregnant.  
  
Dean continued on in disbelief,  
  
"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."  
  
Castiel grew closer to Dean, getting far closer than I knew Dean would be comfortable with.  
  
"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."  
  
Lightning flashed, and on the barn wall behind Castiel, my mouth fell open as great black shadowy wings appeared, stretching off into the distance. The light went out and while the image may have disappeared, but it would forever be branded into my mind's eye.  
  
Dean's eyes had grown large as Castiel revealed his wings, but his armor was quickly pulled back on.  
  
"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."  
  
Castiel sighed as though the matter were regrettable but not his fault.  
  
"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."  
  
"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."  
  
Castiel lowered his head in what seemed like embarrassment.  
  
"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."  
  
Dean sneered at what he perceived to be an insult.  
  
"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"  
  
"This? This is... a vessel." Castiel replied gesturing to himself.  
  
"You're possessing some poor bastard?"  
  
"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."  
  
Dean shook his head in disbelief,  
  
"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"  
  
Castiel frowned in confusion or annoyance.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"  
  
"Good things do happen, Dean."  
  
Dean sneered,  
  
"Not in my experience."  
  
"What's the matter?" Castiel leaned in searching, and drew back, understanding flashing in his eyes, "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"  
  
Dean drew himself up, I recognized that look on his face,  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."  
  
Turning his head ever so slightly, Castiel locked eyes with me from where I was peeking around the door of the barn, smiled and nodded at me ever so slightly,  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again Cosmina." And the bastard disappeared.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
I stood there stunned, unsure of what to do at this point. My cover was blown, Dean turned to stare at me, he wearily rubbed his face, then held his arms out for me to step into.  
  
"You weren't supposed to follow me." He rubbed my back as I stepped into his arms.  
  
"You weren't supposed to ditch me again, or find out that I had followed you." I mumbled with a sigh.  
  
"Gotta take care of yourself Mina. It's not just you anymore."  
  
"I know. I wasn't gonna get so close, but I was curious when he showed up outta nowhere."  
  
Dean couldn't seem to help a short huff of laughter, before being interrupted by a groin from Bobby on the floor. We both moved over to help him up off the floor as whatever the Angel had done wore off.  
  
"Mina? What are you doin' here? What happened? Where's Castiel? What did he do to me? What's goin' on?" Bobby shot his questions at us rapid fire as he sat up.  
  
"Whoa whoa, slow down Bobby, we'll explain everything in a bit. It's just a little hard to digest. Let' go back to the hotel and collect Sam." Dean decided.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Bobby and Sam sat in silence back at Bobby's house, Dean deciding home was safest after everything we learned, after the revelation of what had pulled Dean from Hell. No one knew what to say.  
  
"I don't really know that I trust this Castiel. I mean, Angels? How can we know he was telling the truth?"  
  
"There's tons of lore on Angels Dean."  
  
'No one's ever encountered them before!" Dean countered.  
  
"Well until a few days ago, no one had ever been pulled from Hell before either." Bobby reminded him.  
  
Dean stormed from the room in agitation. Sam made to follow him but I grabbed his arm.  
  
"He's my brother Mina."  
  
"I know Sam, but this isn't something he'll be willing to talk about with you. Besides, where did you run off to the other night in Dean's car? I know it wasn't to get a burger." I replied with a hiss.  
  
I didn't care that I had probably hurt Sam, but I was pissed at him for running away and hiding from us after Dean's death. He hadn't been the only one in pain and I couldn't help but feel he'd been selfish.  
  
On top of that I had witnessed a phone call right before Sam took off. Sometimes being quiet and not usually part of their hunts could come in handy. He had met up with someone, but who or for what I had no clue.  
  
Sam recoiled as I moved past him triumphantly, heading outside to where I knew Dean would be. Luna raised her head as I moved past the couch where she had lain asleep. Skender jumped up and followed me out the door. He sniffed and snuffled, weaving his way through the junkyard to where Dean could be found.  
  
"I just don't like it Mina." He mumbled as I wiggled onto the hood of the car. "Why me? It doesn't make sense. I don't like what this could mean for us."  
  
I nodded in agreement, the same sense of foreboding was resting heavily in my own heart.  
  
"If they brought you, the famous... Or infamous, Dean Winchester back from Hell, they have an agenda."  
  
Dean hung his head in exhaustion,  
  
"I don't want you to end up mixed up in this sort of thing all over again. You aren't even safe from Lilith. I don't want to add a new enemy into the mix." Dean looked at me with fear in his eyes. "I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."  
  
"We'll be fine, Hon. I can hold my own. I kicked Lilith's ass the first time, I'll do it again. And these Angels, I get the feeling... I feel like they aren't gonna be so bad. At least not Cas, he pulled you from Hell after all, how bad could he really be?" I tried to lighten the situation.  
  
The corners of Dean's mouth quirked up,  
  
"Just be extra careful, Babe. Tomorrow we hopefully find out what the little ankle biter in your belly is gonna be." Dean's smile was huge as he placed a hand over said ankle biter.  
  
"I can't wait." I grinned, finding his enthusiasm infectious.  
  
We were silent for awhile as we watched the sky.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back and I don't have to go through this alone." I whispered.  
  
Dean pulled me against him in a bear hug, my head automatically nestling under his chin against his warm chest, strong arms sheltering me.  
  
"You won't have to go through any of this alone. I promise, I'll be there for you and for our kid."  
  
Skender watched us as we stayed close, blocking out the reality of the harsh world we lived in for a few stolen moments.


	4. You Be My Soft and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton

The waiting room was a sterile environment that made my skin crawl. I've always hated Dr.'s offices, being forced to go to the Dr. has always made me want to climb the wall. Dean hated airplanes, Sammy hated clowns, and I hated Dr.'s offices.

"Ms. Rameses? Dr. Moseley will see you now."

Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair as the nurse smiled and led the way into the back of the building to meet with the Dr. With a shuddering breath I let myself be pulled along behind Dean and the too happy nurse.

"Dr. Moseley will be with you in just a moment." She smiled once more and shut the door behind her.

"It's gonna be fine Mina." Dean wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a fruitless attempt to comfort me. "We're just gonna find out how you and the baby are doing, and what the baby will be. Won't take to long, Babe."

"Says you! You aren't the one that has to actually let the Dr. do stuff to you. She's gonna poke and prod and who knows what else she'll need to do to me!"

"Well sweetheart, we're gonna find out your general health, check the size of your uterus, maybe do a pap smear, and then if this is correct you're far enough along to find out what your baby is. You don't need to be afraid." A warm voice greeted me as the door swung open, a short black woman standing in the doorway. "I'm Dr. Moseley, but if you like you can call me  
Missourri."

I smiled nervously at her, my twisting hands and splaying and knotting fingers a dead giveaway of my inner unease. The feel of Dean's hand rubbing my back caused me to flinch violently in surprise.

"Pleasure to meet you Missourri. I'm Dean, Mina's boyfriend and father of our baby." Dean extended his other hand to the Dr. giving me a moment to pull myself together.

"It's nice to meet you Dean, but it's Mina here I'd really like to talk to." Missourri turned to me and smiled as she gestured to the chairs along the wall.

Jerkily, I forced myself to sit in one of the comfortable chairs I had been offered. I held tightly to Dean's hand as I turned to the Dr. and waited for her to tell me what to do.

"Now Cosmina, I couldn't find any previous records from your last visit to the gynecologist. When was the last time you saw a Dr.?"

"Actually," I swallowed hard, "I've never been to the gynecologist, and my last visit to the Dr. was after I got kidnapped a little over a year ago. Dr.'s and hospitals scare me." I told her honestly, fearing the judgement she must surely feel at hearing of my poor health care.

"I'm sorry hon. About all that. Some people just naturally don't like Dr.'s. I'm glad you chose to work through your fear for the sake of the baby, but I'll be sure to keep this as unstressful as possible. If you start to feel uncomfortable or anxious let me know and we'll stop."

Her hand reached out and covered my own as she spoke, I could feel the tension eek slightly out of my body as she spoke. Her understanding and legitimate concern about my mental well-being set me more at ease and thanking my lucky stars to have happened upon this woman, and I couldn't help but smile in gratitude.

"We'll just do the basics today sweetheart. You OK with Dean here stayin' in the room?" She inclined her head towards Dean, sitting patiently.

With violent force I nodded my head that yes indeed, I was OK with Dean staying in the room. "Very."

"Alrighty then. Let's get started with your basic measurements. Take off your shoes and step on the scale hon."

Obediently I slipped my shoes off and stepped on. Surprised that I had already gained 9 lbs, but Missourri assured me that seeing as how I was more than 4 months along that was a perfectly healthy and normal weight.She quickly measured my height, 5'9" as always.

"When you're 20 weeks I'll measure around your baby bump, but until then, I'll leave the room and you can take off your pants and hop up in the chair. Alright hon?" And Dr. Moseley exited the room to give me some privacy.

"Well," I remarked, trying to lighten my own tension, "Guess that's what happens when you let a guy see you naked. Next thing ya know you're letting a Dr. see your bare ass."

"Only if you're an dumbass and don't make the guy wrap it up." He teased.

"Guess I'm a dumbass then." I laughed.

The rest of the appointment went smoothly, although I still found myself white knuckling the arms of the chair as Dr. Moseley did her examination. Very last she grabbed the ultrasound machine and squirted a generous dose of lube onto my stomach.

"Sorry it's cold sweetheart." She chuckled at my jump as the frigid goo hit my belly. "So did you want to know what you're gonna be havin'?"

Dean looked down at me, I know he was giving me one more chance to change my mind. Once I said yes there was no going back.

This was the moment when my baby would start to be a person to me. I knew how much Dean wanted to know, even Bobby couldn't wait to find out. And Sam... Well shit! We never told Sam! Well finding out what we were having would be the perfect excuse.

"Uh yeah. We want to know." I smiled shyly up at Dean, hoping to convey that I wasn't just doing this for him.

"Well, they say it's not 100% accurate, but your baby is layin' in just the right position. Y'all are gonna have a baby girl." Missourri smiled at us happily.


	5. Love, Your Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Baby Girl by Sugarland.

A girl. Dean and I were going to have a girl. I could feel the corners of my mouth lift as I automatically imagined a little girl in my arms, or playing out in the mud, or ribbons in her hair, or punching a boy who got too handsy.   
  
Dean's hold on my hand tightened and I looked up to see a heart stopping grin on his face, excitement of his own reflecting mine. He never said it, but I had gotten the feeling he was hoping for a girl.  
  
We left the clinic floating on clouds. I hadn't realized how excited I was. I hadn't had the chance to realize that Dean was going to be there with me now. I wasn't going through this on my own anymore. I had someone to share this with. With that thought in my head I glanced at Dean as he drove the Impala, windows down, music up, singing along to his music, and couldn't help but raise a prayer of thanks to Castiel for returning this man to me after all.

 

* * *

  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"I was thinking, did we ever tell Sam that I'm pregnant?" I asked with slight embarrassment.   
  
The shocked expression on Dean's face at my query was confirmation that we had indeed forgotten to tell Sam.  
  
"Shit! How did we forget that?"  
  
"Doesn't matter how babe. Do you have any ideas on how to tell your brother?"  
  
"No. How do you just tell your brother 'hey you're gonna be an uncle!'?"  
  
I smiled as I thought it over.  
  
"Let's make a run to the store and we'll kill 2 birds with 1 stone. I've got an idea."  
  


* * *

  
  
A couple of cards, a few balloons and a cake (despite Dean's grumbling) later, everything was ready to give them the news.  
  
As we pulled in the driveway, I ran ahead to be sure they weren't in the kitchen. Luckily, Bobby and Sam were both watching sports in the living room. I waved Dean in and left the balloons and cake hidden in the kitchen. Together we walked into the living room, and as the game broke for commercial, Bobby glanced up at us suspiciously.  
  
"Ok you two. What have you got up your sleeves?"  
  
Dean chuckled nervously as I stepped forward and handed an envelope to Sam.  
  
"What's this?" He asked with a confused look on his puppy dog face.   
  
"Just open it!"  
  
Sam seemed unsure as he put on Bitchface Number 3 and slid his finger under the flap.  
  
Pulling the card out his brow scrunched together as he read "CONGRATULATIONS!" in huge print on the front of the card. And as he flipped it open to reveal "You're about to be an Uncle!', his jaw dropped and he leapt to his feet.  
  
"You're...! She's... You're gonna have.."  
  
"A kid. I know Sammy. Can hardly believe it myself."  
  
"Dude!" Sam jumped forward and crashed into Dean, crushing him in a grade A Moose Hug.  
  
I caught sight of Bobby smiling just before Sam's giant arms wrapped me in a far more gentle hug than Dean had received.  
  
"I'm afraid to crush you and hurt the baby, Mina."  
  
"I'm not that delicate yet Sam." I said with a smile, happy that Sam was so accepting and enthusiastic about the idea. I had my doubts about him sometimes.  
  
"How far along are you?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
"About 4 months."   
  
"Have you been to the Dr. yet? You really should do that soon. Better make sure my little niece or nephew is doing alright."  
  
"Actually..." Dean smiled. "We wanted to talk to both of you about that. Let's go talk in the kitchen, I'm sure Mina's feeling the need to feed the little rugrat." The smile he flicked in my direction was so warm and affectionate I couldn't help but reach up and give his lips a peck.  
  
"If you two will stop makin' out with each other we could make our way in there." Bobby grumpily reminded us.  
  
As we turned I snuck a wink at Dean, and moved ahead, pulling out my camera to catch their reaction.  
  
With a flick, Bobby turned the light on and stopped, hand still on the switch. I held the camera still as it captured the range of emotions on their faces. Finally, it was like a light bulb clicked on and they realized the reason for the pink balloons and pink cake in the kitchen.  
  
"A little girl?! You're having a baby girl?" Sam nearly squealed, excitement written all over his face. The poor guy was jumping up and down, I couldnt help but think if he wasn't careful next thing we knew there'd be a puddle of pee on the floor.  
  
There was much laughing and back slapping as the men rejoiced in my pregnancy. I smiled and laughed along, but couldn't help thinking of the extra card I had tucked safely in my purse, hidden from Dean. I knew he would never let me send it off, but there was no way I could leave my parents in the dark about my pregnancy.  
  
I eventually excused myself to my old bedroom, being hugged by Sam and a pat on the shoulder from Bobby.  
  
"I'll be up soon sweetheart." Dean hugged around my waist from his spot on his chair.  
  
I smiled and kissed the top of his head before heading up the stairs. Quickly going past Dean and my current room, I opened the door to my old room and stepped inside.  
  
Reaching into my purse I grabbed the card and a pen, and began to write.  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Dad.  
  
I'm sorry I still haven't been in contact or come to see you. But it's still not safe, and Dean would be furious if he knew I was sending this to you.  
  
But I felt that you should know that I'm"  
  
"Mina! What are you doing?"  
  
Dean's voice shocked me from my writing. Turning quickly I tried to hide the card as surreptitiously under other papers, but Dean had already seen what I was up to and simply plucked the card from it's hiding place.  
  
He pouted at me before he began reading. The corners of his mouth drew down further, as he finished reading the card I had intended to send to my parents.  
  
"Cosmina... You know it's not safe while Lilith is out there." Dean's face was pained as he explained the same thing to me he'd had to explain to me for over a year. "I thought you understood that."  
  
"I did." I sighed. " Until I got pregnant and I realized my parents should know about their first grand child," I paused as a thought struck me. "At least, what's probably their first grand child."  
  
It was difficult to realize I'd been gone long enough for one of my sisters to have a kid I didn't know about by now. Or Melissa could be married, or Jaime could. What had Nicole gotten up to? Marie was probably in high school now. Joey was growing up without me. I'd been able to forget about them, and now that it had been brought to my attention it was like someone was squeezing my heart.  
  
"Forget it Dean. They're probably better off not having memories of me dragged up to weigh them down all over again anyways. I don't want to cause them undue pain."  
  
We exited and headed towards our room. With a heavy heart I fell asleep that night, Dean at my back, Skender at my feet, Luna tucked against my front, and the rats finding their own places all over us. As I lay there surrounded by the ones I loved, I couldn't help but think of all I had missed in my siblings' lives. 


End file.
